1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heteroarylamine compounds and to organic luminescence devices including the heteroarylamine compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent (EL) devices are self-emission type display devices having wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. Due to these characteristics, EL devices are drawing more attention. Such EL devices can be roughly classified into inorganic EL devices (which include emission layers containing inorganic compounds), and organic EL devices (which include emission layers containing organic compounds). Specifically, organic EL devices have higher brightness, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic EL devices, and can produce multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into organic EL devices has been conducted.
In general, an organic EL device has an anode/organic emitting layer/cathode structure, but can include at least one additional layer selected from hole injection layers and hole transport layers formed between the anode and the emitting layer, and electron injection layers formed between the emitting layer and the cathode. For example, an organic EL device can have an anode/hole transport layer/organic emitting layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole transport layer/organic emitting layer/electron transport layer/cathode structure.
Organic EL devices including hole injection layers and/or hole transport layers using known materials have unsatisfactory lifetime, efficiency, and power consumption. Thus, there is a need to improve these characteristics.